iReturn
by And I was Like what
Summary: Sam Carly and Freddie are 23 and Carly and Sam haven't seen Freddie since they were 16. So, what happens when Freddie returns and waants to do a reunion webisode of iCarly.SEDDIE!MUST RREAD FOR SEDDIE FANS!MUST NREAD FOR EVERY1!
1. Chapter 1

** "**_**RINNNNGGG**_**" Samantha Puckett slamed her hand down on her alarm to shut it was just about to drift off to sleep when her best friend,Carly Shay,called her cell phone. "What Carletta?." She said. "Sam I'm at your door, I have **_**big**_** news!"She enfesized on the word "big" Sam got up and trotted to the door of her apartment, and opened it. "Oh my gosh! Sam! Guess who just called me!"Carly said so happy Sam was about to puke. "Who Justin Bieber?"She said. "Eww!No!Justin Bieber was a Fad from when we were teenagers." Carly and Carly were now 23 years old and although they were obsessed with Justin Bieber then,He was a used to be now. "Fine, Then who?" Sam said now she was curious. "Okay,... Freddie!" She said. "What Sam screamed. The last time she had talked to Freddie was when they were 17. That was when he told her he loved her. They were not even dating,at the the time he was actually finaly dating Carly. "Yeah,He wants to do a reunion webeisode of iCarly." Carly said. "Oh cool," Sam said Trying not to show any sign of dissapointment. "C'mon lets go to the Fried Chicken Festival! It hasn't been in town since we were 16!"Carly said. "Carly,Carly,Carly, I have changed my ways since we were 16. Now I have matured and I do not obsess over fried chicken." Sam said laying her hand on Carlys Shoulder. "Really?" Carly said in dissapointment. "Of course not Carletta I just wanted to run out the door before you."Sam said Runnin out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

** When Sam and Carly got to the Chicken Festival Sam ran right over to the fried chicken. She returned with a Bucket nd ate it all. "So,What do you wanna do first?" Carly asked her. "Lets go get Rubber Chickens!"Sam screamed and ran off. As Carly trotted after her she couldn't help but think why she was friends with Samantha Pucket. She laughed at the thought of how Sam had ran off after the Ruber Chickens and ran off to find her.**

** Meanwhile Sam was already at the gift shop. "Yo, Where da rubber chickens at?" She asked the funny looking clerk witht the rubber chicken hat that was fixing the racks of t-shirts that were recked. "Aisle 4" He said. Sam didn't have to think twice to recognize the voice. The voice of the boy that she had Secretley loved for the past 8 years. "Hello Freddork."**

** "Sam" He said turning around and rolling his eyes. "Sam," He said heavenly. He looked at Sam who looked alot different than he had remembered her as. Her body had perfect curves to it, she was wearing make-up! Her eyes looked more beautiful and bluer than before, her Blonde hair was now turning into a soft,light brown and her Chest was- "Stop it Freddie!" He thought to himself,remebering the last time he'd seen Sam: He was finaly dating Carly, something he had dreamed about for years, But something just didn't feel knew for sure he was in love with his Bestfriend,But he was having Doubts about which one that was. After he had sort things through he decided he had to tell Sam. Tell Sam he loved her. When he told her she laughe din his face and told him she would never love him. He bit his lip trying to hold back the pain. **

** "Hey Freddie," Sam looked at him,Man! What Happened Freddork was not there!More like Fredhot Freddie had Finaly grown out of childrens clothes and had Abbs. Abbs Like crazy! She wanted to lick them. His stringy arms had eventually became Muscler and His Hair was slightly spiked. **

** "Is that really you?" Freddie asked her. "Hey Freddie,"She said once more slightly softer though. They looked into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever. "Sam! There you are,Freddie!" Carly interupted. "Hey Carls," Freddie said dissapointed that Carly had came and ruined his moment. "C'mon guys we have to back to my house and hang out!" She said. "Yeah,"Freddie said."Sure" Sam finished his sentence. "Weird" Carly said suspiciously.**


	3. Chapter 3

** When the 3 young adults got to Carly Shays apartment Freddie ran right up to where th old iCarly studio used to be. Carly and Sam looked at eachother knowing that he wouldn't be happ with what he found. When Freddie returned he didn't say anything. "You tore it apart." He finaly said. "I don't see why your so mad?" Carly said. That was my life, I know it sounds dorky but it was. I may have been teased at school and gotten called Freddork, but iCarly was the one thing I looked foward to."He said. "But we can fix it," Sam began. "We can call spence, have him rebuild it, and we could have the best reunion webisode ever! Harper lives in my apartment building,get him to mix a couple cds." She had a grin on his face knowing Sam only spoke up because she saw how dissapointed Freddie that he knew why she said all that stuff she quickly added in "And we get a dork to fix my remote,Oh, wait, we already have one" To ruin the moment. "Oh why thankyou Sam" Freddie said mockingly. "Uh-huh" She said glancing at her bag than walking out the door. "I thought she wanted to talk?" Freddie said. "Yeah me to" Carly said. "Oh, she forgot her bag, I'll go give it to her."Freddie said as he dashed out the door after her. "Sam! Your bag!" He called after her. She turned around "I knew you would catch on " She said with a grin. "Oh, so you wanted to see me?" Freddie asked. "No, Freddor-" **

** "Shhh," Freddie said pressing his lips against hers,and suprisingly, she didn't pull back. When there lips parted she looked up at him and smiled. "I better get back to," He began. "Oh yeah, she might suspect something," She said looking into his eyes dreamily. And with that he was gone . As Sam walked home she wondered how Freddork became so handsome and undorky she laughed thinking about how they used to hate eachother. "Hey baby whats shaking?" One of the boys in the ally she was going through said. "Shut up Ernie she said. "Pucket?" The guy said in disbelief. "Yeah," She said. "What you doing here?" He said. "Wheres my mom?" Sam said. "She ain't here, the po pos came about 3 months ago,had her tied up, haven't seen her since," He replied. "Well thanks anyway," Sam said walking out of the Ally. "Woh, hold up there 'lil lady, You cant be walkin these streets alone this time a night,got any money for a taxi,?" Ernie asked. "No, I'll call my friend." After she hung up she talked to Ernie and the boys untill she heard Freddie say, "Sam, You ok?" She smiled happy he actually came. Yeah, I'm fine,"**

** "Good," He said looking at Ernie. He took her hand and pulled her out of the ally. "Where do you live?" He asked her. "381 Baker Street, 8th floor." When they reached her room it was probably around 11:30. "Ok bye," Freddie said. "No, don't go," She said. "Fine," He sat on the couch and she out her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. A little while later Freddie fell asleep to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie woke from the sound of his phone ringing. "Hellooo?" He said yawning. "Freddie! Where the hell are you?" Carly said. "Oh, Crap I was suppose to meet you at the juice bar!" He said. "Uhh, yeah, Duhh!" She said. "I'll be there 20" He said. "Too late, Im already on my way up to Sam's so she can come with me." She said. "What ever bye." He looked down. "Ahh, I am Sams and Carlys on her way up! What am I gonna do!" He said aloud. Just then there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran in the closet. After a couple of knocks Sam woke up and answered the door. "Sam I'm in the closet" Freddie said. Then Carly came in. "You wanna go to Groovy Smoothies?" She asked. "Uhh, sure." Sam replied. "Cool, lets get you clothes to wear though" She sad walkin towards the closet. "No! You can't go in there !" Sam didn't really know why Freddie was hiding he could just say he stopped over on the way to groovie smoothies, or not. "Why is it a mess?" **

** "Yeah,," Sam said. "Lets just go." She said and They left. After waiting a couple of minutes to make sure they weren't coming back Freddie walked out of Sam's apartment and down the streets or Seattle. He was walkin up to his house when he felt someone grab him in a head lock. "Whats the deal with you and Samantha Puckett?" The man asked him. Freddie looked up and recognized the man from the ally. "We're friends." He said. "Yeah right,"The man punched him in the gut. "Tell me the truth!" Freddie got out of the mans head lock and punched him in the face. He tried hard to not get hbis ass kicked but he did.**

** The next thing Freddie knew he was lying on the orange couch in Carly's apartment. "Carly he's up" Sam screamed. "Ow, Sam, the head," Freddie said. "Oh, Sorry," She whispered. When Carly came down the stairs Sam left to go to the Bathroom. "What happened?"Freddie asked. "I don't know the police found you unconsious in front of your house."Carly said. Just then Carly pressed her lips against Freddies. And the next thing he knew the door slamed and Sam was running down the hall. Freddie got up to go after her. "Where are you going?"Carly yelled. "Carly, I don't love you I never did."Freddie then Carly was all alone in her apartment.**

**Authors Note:Ok so I really like this story so far and I wanna know what you guys think? ***Review please***!**


	5. Chapter 5

** "Sam! Wait up!"Freddie called after Sam. "For what for you to crush my heart again?" I crushed your heart? I didn't even kiss her she kissed me! And how could I crush your heart when you already broke mine!" Freddie screamed. "How?" Sam asked. "I was in love with you, and you told me you would never ever love me, and you called me a freak and a dork and a nerd! Do you know how bad you made me feel? I loved you Sam,...I still do" Freddie said. "I'm sorry," Sam said in a low voice. "And if you wanna know who did this to me it was your friend in the ally"He said. "Well then maybe I should go talk to him" She said. "Why?" Freddie aske das he looked into her eyes. Sam sat there not saying a word. Freddi turned around and started to walk away. "Because I love you too."She murmured under her breath. Too soft for him to hear.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:I know this is really short I just wanted to write it soo bad L0L and plus i think this part should've been on its own because of how awesome it is! L0L Nxt chapters gonna rock! ***Review Plz*****


	6. Chapter 6 3

**Sam walked down the ally and when she got to the end she slapped Ernie across the face. "What the Fuck is your problem!" She screamed. "Woh, Puckett whats your problem." He said. "Why the Fuck did you beat the crap out of Freddie." She screamed. "Oh him, he wouldn't tell me what you guys were doing" He said. "Well I sugest you don't mess with him or else im gonna beat the crap out of you!" She screamed. "Oh,really?" He asked ."No," sam said with fear when the 3 men started surrounding her. "Sam!" Freddie ran over and picked up a bat and hit the two other men with just Ernie was left. "Freddie!" Sam said gasping "How did you know I was here.?" She hit Ernie when he tried to punch him. "C'mon lets go before they wake up" Freddie said as he pulled Sam. As they ran through tthe streets of Seattle people stared because they were running and laughin finaly they got to fredddie's house. **

** They walked in and sat on the couch. "So, how did you know I was there?" Sam asked. "I figured you would be, since you said maybe I should talk to him." He said. Sam hugged him. "Thankyou, and I am so sorry and remember how I said I would never ever love you?" She asked him. "Yeah," Freddie said smugly. "I think you just changed my mind." She said smiling. She kissed his cheek. He smiled he went to go hug her but she stood up. "Gotta catch me first!" Sam said. Freddie chased Sam around his Bachelor pad for about 10 minutes untill he caught her and held her tight. "I love you to." He said.**

** She smiled and looked up at him. "How did this happen?" She asked. "How did what happen?" Freddie asked. "We used to hate eachother and now we love eachother?" Sam said in confusion. "Yeah, crazy right?" Freddie said. Sam looked at him "Wait, what are we gonna tell Carly?**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so I know this chapter got rreally sucky at the end but i didn't know wat to rite so... lol**


End file.
